kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Rockwaller/Bonnie Possible
|image=Bonnie_Possible.jpg |designer= |films= |shows= |games= |stories=Bonnie Possible |actor= |actress= |voice= |animator= |model= |inspiration= |chartype=Fanon, AU |fullname=Bonneville "Bonnie" Possible |alias=BP Beeps Bon Bon Bonnie-cub Pistol Bonfire 5-0 ("Five-Oh") |personality=Outgoing but guarded |appearance= |birthday= |occupation=Cheerleader Student Private Investigator Skip Tracer Bounty Hunter COP (Citizen On Patrol) Middleton County Provisional Truancy Officer |alliance=Bonfire Securities Middleton County Sheriff's Department Citizens On Patrol Community Oriented Policing Services, Department of Justice Global Justice Network |goal=Run a business while helping others |home=Middleton, Middleton County, Colorado |family=James Timothy "J.T." Possible (father) Cándida María de Jesús "Candy" Possible (mother) Vondra "Vonnie" Possible (sister, eldest) Constancé & Longevité "Connie & Lonnie" Possible (twin sisters, older) Donald & Jonathan "Donnie & Jonnie" Possible (twin brothers, younger) Patricia "Nana" Possible, née Savage (paternal grandmother) "Slim" Possible (paternal uncle) Ann "Annie" Possible (aunt-in-law) Kim Possible (cousin) Joss Possible (cousin) Jim & Tim Possible (twin cousins) June (aunt, Ann's sister) Larry (cousin) |pets= |friends=Ronald "Ronnie" Stoppable Monique Hope Phüle Rally Vincent Officer Haworth Hobble Most of the MHS cheer squad |minions= |enemies=Tara Rockwaller Amelia Lovechild |likes=Making money while arresting punks, Ballet, Interpretive Dance, Shooting things |dislikes=The Pedophile Rapist Serial Killer That former hero Shego turned evil |powers=Acrobatic Cheerleading Olympic-level Marksman Capoeira Close Quarters Combat self-defense |weapons=Bonfire 9mm handguns, dual-wield Varied equipment and gadgets |fate=To be the best |quote="Anything B possible for this Possible" "'Mercenary' sounds so… unethical and evil. I prefer 'financially motivated'." }} is an upcoming AU fic by Love Robin expanding on a concept by micknutson9. Bonneville "Bonnie" Possible is an alternate universe version of . One of several children born to James Possible and the woman in canon who was known as Mrs Rockwaller, Bonnie's mother, whom James married instead of Ann. Summary Nature vs Nurture. What difference will it make in the life of one of Middleton's best-known cheerleaders when born into a different family dynamic? A natural blonde with light slate gray eyes, Bonnie become a freelance hero for hire after a pedophile rapist serial killer posing as a photographer used her website advertising her services as a preteen "youth model" to lure her to a remote location supposedly for a modeling session intending to make her his latest victim. Capitalizing on the distraction provided by the panicked actions of her friend and next-door neighbor, Ronnie Stoppable, Bonnie was able to gain the upper hand, knock out the perv, and call the police. She was able to collect on a couple of sizeable rewards. The resulting media-glut about the "Hero Cheerleader" led to a large number of hits on her site asking for her help, many with rewards offered which she prioritized. Since then, Bonnie's business gradually grew into bounty hunting, skip tracing, and private investigations. On occasions even helping Officer Haworth "Howie" Hobble. At the insistence of their parents that Bonnie, often with Ronnie in tow, needed someone older to accompany her, older sister Longevité "Lonnie" Possible has since been her chaperone, driver, pilot, and main sidekick. The Middleton Senior High School cheer squad's Deputy Captain, she founded and incorporated Bonfire Securities, a lucrative skip trace and bounty hunter business mainly advertising through her website and referrals. In a few short years, the enterprising teen built Bonfire into a successful enough brand enough to buy a new 2000 Bonneville convertible sedan which Lonnie drives. Out of gratitude, she was also awarded one of three prototype water-landable personal "microjet" light aircraft—single-pilot certified with up to six passengers—which she and her team recovered, saving that company from financial ruin and bankruptcy. In the first quarter of 2001, Bonfire Securities also received an endowment grant from the Office of Community Oriented Policing Services (COPS Office), a component within the United States Department of Justice. Difference from Canon *James Possible never married Ann. Instead, he married Candy and they had several children, the youngest daughter of which is Bonnie. *Although still mostly freelance, Bonnie runs an actual business, prioritizing jobs with actual dollar values as compensation and or rewards. Which allows her Bonfire Securities to have superior equipment and transportation than Canon's Team Possible. *Due to her working relationship with Officer Hobble, a state-sponsored Citizens On Patrol (COP) program which gives her an actual badge, and the grant from Community Oriented Policing Services, Bonnie Possible's setup is arguably more legit than canon-Kim's activities. **Bonnie's credentials and legitimacy garners begrudging respect for a professional from Global Justice Special Agent Will Du when they meet, although he still does not consider her an equal compared to his extensive training. *Connie and Lonnie are warmer to their siblings than the canon-Rockwaller girls. The statement "Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got all the rest," is less of a hurtful taunt than it is a frank acceptance of their respective gifts which acknowledges Bonnie's as more extensive than theirs. *As Possibles, the sisters' eyes are wider, less slitted than as Rockwallers. Part of the explanation is they need glasses and or contacts, which for some reason as Rockwallers they eschewed. For Reasons. *Since the layout of a computer keyboard's keys do not allow for a typo of "impossible(dot)com" to end up connecting to "bonpossible(dot)com", BP's "debut mission" had nothing to do with Paisley's McHenry Laser Grid incident—may they rest in pieces—but instead involved her and Ronnie encountering and defeating a Pedophile Rapist Serial Killer. References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Alternate Universe Category:Lit101 Category:Literature Category:Pending Category:Rockwaller Category:Teens Category:Cheerleaders Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Concept Category:Executives Category:Law Enforcement Category:Martial Arts Category:LGBT